Lazos
by Nurichigo
Summary: Relato corto sobre la relación entre Booker DeWitt y Elizabeth Comstock mientras intentan escapar de Columbia.


**Los personajes ni el argumento principal me pertenecen. Todo forma parte de la mente de los creadores y equipo de desarrollo de BioShock Infinite. Contiene spoilers del videojuego.**

Había dejado las tijeras ensangrentadas atrás y sus pasos se iban perdiendo a lo largo del pasillo. Booker DeWitt había decidido guardar la pistola para aumentar la carrera, ya habían acabado con todos los miembros de Vox Populi de la zona y también con... Daisy Fitzroy. ¿Cuántos desgarros habían traspasado ya? ¿Cuántas cosas habían hecho con tal de conseguir el dirigible Primera Dama? Toda la destrucción, todas las muertes... A Booker apenas le afectaban, sin embargo la joven Elizabeth era diferente. Había estado encerrada en aquella torre desde que tenía memoria, su mente era pura, inocente, liberal. El golpe con el mundo real había sido demasiado duro.

-Maldita sea... ¿Acaso se creía que la guerra también era una ficción? ¿No había leído tanto? -farfulló Booker mientras seguía persiguiéndola.

Ni Vox Populi ni Comstock eran la salvación para la ciudad flotante de Columbia. En cuanto llegaron al poder, el grupo opositor al predicador tomaron la ciudad y arrasaron con todo a su paso. En teoría, y según había descubierto, él mismo había pertenecido a ese movimiento con tal de llegar hasta Elizabeth. Pero había muerto en el intento. Los recuerdos se entremezclaban en su mente y le hacían ponerse muy nervioso. Quizás demasiado.

La joven había luchado por un hombre al que Daisy estaba a punto de quitarle la vida. Booker sabía que Elizabeth estaba rota por dentro, él también se sintió así contra los indígenas, al principio, luego dejó de sentir remordimientos. Recordaba su mirada, su asustada mirada, la sangre en su rostro y en su ropa. Había intentado consolarla, pero como siempre, las palabras nunca fueron lo suyo y la joven echó a correr, como si aquello fuera a librarle de la culpa.

Y al fin llegó al dirigible.

Tocó a la puerta, esperando que la joven le abriera, pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Por qué seguía luchando por ella? ¿Por qué la protegía tanto? Aquéllo era una simple misión. Solamente tenía que llevarla a Nueva York, cuanto menos intimara con ella mejor, sin embargo... era algo superior a él. ELLA era algo superior a él.

Cuando pensaba en dirigirse al centro de mando, Elizabeth abrió tímidamente la puerta, dejando ver una habitación bastante elegante. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que se había hecho la joven. Pasó su mano vendada por su recién cortado cabello, estaba anonadado, sin saber qué palabras compartir con ella. ¿Acaso una persona como él podía consolar a otra? Para nada.

-Te queda bien. Te hace ver más madura -dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Ella bajó la mirada y se acarició el brazo. También se había lavado la cara y se había cambiado la ya estropeada ropa. Booker observó cómo se toqueteaba el meñique con el dedal. Algo bonito y siniestro al mismo tiempo. Habían tantas preguntas, tantos misterios que rodeaban su persona... Y tan poco tiempo para resolverlas.

-Booker... Necesito que me digas si hice lo correcto. Yo... Es la primera vez que...

-No digas más. Tenías esperanzas en que Daisy salvase Columbia, pero es como todos los demás revolucionarios. No entienden, al final acaban perdiendo la cabeza.

-Yo no quería que matasen a más inocentes, pero... ¿Era ella también inocente? -sus ojos azules, casi místicos, comenzaron a tornarse rojos mientras esperaban una respuesta del hombre-. Sólo quería ir a París, conocerla en primera persona y no a través de ilusiones o imágenes. Lo siento Booker, si no hubiera huido de ti la primera vez... Si lo hubiera entendido, todo ésto no habría pasado -sonaba angustiada, triste.

Le entró un hipo nervioso mientras lloraba y Booker no pudo continuar verla de aquella manera. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra sí, pasando su mano de nuevo por su cabello, acariciándole la cabeza. Haciéndole entender que seguía ahí.

-No podías saberlo Elizabeth. Todos... Todos cometemos errores -tragó saliva, conociendo bastante bien el significado de aquellas palabras-. No es que todo esto estuviera escrito, pero tú pensabas unas cosas de mí. Era normal que desconfiases de mí, era normal...

-Eres el único que me queda aquí Booker, aunque todo esto sea un trabajo -notó sus manos apretándose contra su espalda. ¿De verdad iba a querer continuar con todo aquello?

Booker no dijo nada.

No sabían realmente cuánto tiempo estuvieron de aquella manera, pero Booker no se separó de Elizabeth hasta que no dejó de llorar. Le ofreció un pañuelo sucio y desgastado para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Nos vamos Elizabeth. Vamos -le ofreció la mano sana y ésta algo dubitativa, la tomó.

Ambos fueron al centro de mando y pusieron las coordenadas rumbo a Nueva York. Lo que no sabían era lo que les deparaba más ella. Los mecanismos de Songbird se pusieron en activo. _"Elizabeth... Elizabeth pretende marcharse de Columbia. ¡Nunca!"_


End file.
